Onigami
| classification =Sage | reg =ONI-001 | academy =N/A | chunin =N/A | jonin =N/A | kekkei = | tota = | hiden = | beast = | unique =-immortality granted by the divine tools -ability to manipulate nature -immune to the effects of the | nature = | jutsu = | tools =Divine Tools of the Onigami }} Onigami (鬼神, Onigami) is the immortal military commander of the Land of Sunrise (日の出の国, Hinonde no Kuni), as well as a respected government official of Hashira, the acting government for their small nation. Being a crime syndicate, Hashira deals mostly with the trade of rare bloodline traits and forbidden techniques, in order to expand their own military power. Onigami being the military head is in charge of this unprecedented military power, providing the militants with both training and weaponry. Being a Kanuchi, Onigami was destined from day one to become a member the governments high councik with the title being passed down his family from generation-to-generation, Onigami was trained from a young age in the ways of Hashira. Being part of duch a noble family meant Onigami was not as ignorant of the outside world, knowing full well of its many dangers, determined to protect his home from the ever growing threat, known as humanity, from destroying his home. With his ever growing power and unusual growth, inaugurated into the Hashira, his role became that of leading their grear nation's military forces. For his membership Hashira gifted the young lad with the power to produce. To ensure his reign lasted forever, and to ensure the safety of his country and family Onigami did the unthinkable, and stole Divine Tools of the Onigami. Once Hashira found out of this treachery Onigami was sentenced to death, which was to be done in public to set an example, however the night before this took place Onigami murdered all the high-ranking council members of the organisation, he then took over the governmental group and elected his own members of council. This lead to his tyrannical rule of Land of Sunrise. His reign has lasted for more than a hundred years, and is expected to last for many years to come, a consequence for stealing the sacred tools Onigami was sentenced to walk the earth for all of eternity. This is due to the tools being the very embodiment of nature herself, and thus the tools pass on these properties to their wielder, subsequently bonding them with the very nature energy which flows through the world. This has made Onigami, quote, as eternal as heaven and earth, in the terms of both longevity and chakra. History Personality Caring. That word sums up all his actions up to this. Onigami has always been kind and caring man who is willing to put his life on the line for his nation. Looking down at those who would not fight to protect those who are closest to them calling them cowards for their betrayal, he particularly looks down on those who would without a second thought. He himself would go to any lengths to protect his people, even threatening to wage war on the greater nations, if they dared to step foot within their grounds. Due to his decades of ruling the Land of Sunrise, Onigami has grown paranoid about the corruption of the world, actually this includes the concept altogether, this has lead to him being delusioned with the state of the world, the state of humanity. Believing that humanity will eventually destroy both themselves and the earth, Onigami has decided to bring about this event a whole lot sooner by expanding their military forces, in order to declare war on the rest of the shinobi world and subsequently destroy them, with the major exception being; the Land of Sunrise shall be sparred of Onigami's judgement. Due to his twisted ideals he does not care about anything but his homeland, and the very world they live on. Despite their isolation, Onigami seems to be quite knowledgeable with the outside world, particularly the five great nations, with Hashira having a vast networks running through these great countries. Having enough knowledge to know of the existence of the , who have had a powerful role in the founding of the era of shinobi, as well as their reasons for seeking the . Knowing beings of this calabar still exist somewhere , in one form or another, Onigami has spent the remainder of his fdays preparing for their eventual arrival Appearance Onigami is a thin but surprisingly well built man, achieved over the years of ruthless, unforgiving training. Having lived so long has given Onigami the gift of refining his both his mind and body over the ages, this has made his body one of pure, defined muscle. Although his build is impressive, his most striking feature has got to be silk white hair, reaching just below his shoulder area. As the years passed Onigami has styled his hair a great deal of times, ranging from short combed hair to being tied back in a ponytail, nowadays Onigami has let his hair down and no longer styles it, instead letting it take its natural curly form. His yellow eyes are known to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies, as if peering into their very beings Onigami is able to view a man's whole life story simply from a glimpse of their own eyes. With such elegant facial features, its no wonder why many of the people in his homeland consider him a handsome young man, not aware of his actual age. An outfit of pure white resembling a crane is what Onigami dons, truly befitting of a man of his calabar. His outfit seems to a cross between a silk white, kimono, with both a black and white obi belt, with the latter being on top of the first, a white hooded cape, along with white pants and long black sandals, worn with white socks. A golden family crest is located on the right side of his body, while on the left side a white fur ball both are linked with a numerous chains and tassels crafted from pure gold. This is what binds the kimono and the hooded cape together. Abilities Trivia *The name Onigami means 'fierce deity' *Onigami's hobbies include gardening and exercising. *Onigami's most favourite food is ???, while his least favourite food is ??? *Onigami is undoubtedly the author's most powerful character